


La Zone de Pénombre

by Salope



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Can I even still call this lesbian sex?, F/F, The strap is just very highly functional, Whatever it's still two women loving women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: Consider this the Twilight Zone. A Nicky and Jaida of another stripe if you will. Much the same people as in the FWB universe, but with some very fundamental differences. Not the least of which is that there are no benefits... yet.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	La Zone de Pénombre

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is. The result of having read my first fics in the A/O/B tag. And a bottle of wine. And no thanks to a challenge from another user. Heaven help me this is a bastard child here. I'm still not sure I completely understandf the dynamics of this thing, but parts of it meshed quite well with dynamics that I do. So here you go, be gentle.
> 
> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

"Shit!" Jaida cursed under her breath as she rummaged frantically in her toiletry bag. "Shitshitshitshit!"

"What's the matter?" Nicky called from the bathroom.

Jaida upended the bag on the top of her bed and sifted through the contents. _Maybe it fell out..._ She grabbed her suitcase and began rifling through it, tossing things randomly on the bed and the floor. When Nicky emerged from the bathroom it was to the bizarre sight of her usually unflappable friend surrounded by a storm of cosmetics and fabric, a desperate look on her face and a hand clapped over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Nicky tried again, her voice laced with concern.

"I can't find them..." Jaida whispered from behind her fingers.

"Can't find what boo?" Nicky asked, reaching out to brush Jaida's arm. Jaida flinched and pulled away from her.

"My suppressant pills Nicky," Jaida hissed. "I can't find them. I don't know where they are." Jaida sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. They weren't here. They weren't in any nook or cranny of any of her bags. "Do you have any with you?" Jaida asked, hope rising in her voice.

"I don't" Nicky replied with regret, the half-truth twisting like a knife in her gut. "We can call a pharmacy," she suggested, sitting down on the edge of the bed opposite. She picked up her phone to start searching for the nearest one. "We can get you an emergency refill." She could locate only one within an hour of this absolute podunk town and, glancing at the time, she began to fear the worst. Nonetheless, she clicked on the phone number to dial. As she listened to the ringing on the other end, she looked up to meet Jaida's frantic eyes. Her heart sank as she heard the recording kick in, informing here they wouldn't re-open until 8 the next morning.

"They're closed aren't they?" Jaida asked, her voice heavy with resignation.

"Yeah baby... I'm so sorry..." Nicky replied disconnecting the call.

How many years now had this been Jaida's reality and the last time she'd been caught out like this was in her early twenties. Jaida dropped her head into her hands. Her forehead was warm. Oh god it was starting already.

"Why don't I see if I can get another room?" Nicky suggested, sensitive to the fact that her friend most likely would want privacy until morning. Jaida shook her head wordlessly and Nicky got up to head downstairs to the front desk.

As she rode the elevator down she hoped, fervently, that there would be a vacancy. It was one thing to offer Jaida the space she would need to make the long hours of tonight bearable, but she had far more fundamental reasons for wanting to remove herself from Jaida's presence.

"I'm sorry hon," said the woman at the front desk pushing her glasses back up her nose. They reflected the bright light of her monitor in the darkness of the nighttime lobby. "We're full up right now. There aren't a lot of other places to stay around here. The campground down by the millpond is probably the only other option... and I'm sure they're full up too with hunting season."

Nicky let her weight sink into her hands where she gripped the desk. "Thank you for checking," she said quietly and turned to leave.

"Have a nice night!" the clerk called out as she retreated back down the hall. Nicky let out a sharp humorless laugh.

\----

When she got back to the room she could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. She breathed a sigh of relief. This would give her the time she needed to gather a few things. She started by stripping the comforter and top sheet off of her bed. She folded them quickly and tossed a pillow on the top of the pile. Then she dug a t-shirt and shorts from her bag. She was just changing into them when she heard the water shut off. She quickly pulled on some flats and grabbed her key. She was just picking up her bundle of bedding when Jaida emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a soft terry robe.

"Did they have another room? Why are you taking the sheets with you?" Jaida questioned.

Nicky heaved a sigh. This wasn't going to work was it. "They didn't have another room."

"Okay, so then where are you going?" Jaida asked, the cold shower having dulled her nerves and returned a measure of her sanity.

"I... was going to sleep in the backseat of the car." Nicky admitted.

"What?" Jaida looked horrified. "You can't do that! Out here in the middle of fuck all nowhere? No." she stated emphatically. "I would rather lose every last shred of my dignity than find you murdered in the back of a rental car." Jaida crossed over to Nicky and took the bedding from her hands. "Besides, it's not like you don't know what this is going to be like," Jaida said quietly.

Nicky swallowed against the rising feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jaida was too close. She could smell the scent rising from her skin, heated again despite the dousing with cold water. It roused something deep within her. She was due to take another pill of her own. She would need at least two if she was going to survive the night in the same room with Jaida. And she had to tell her. It was only fair that she put an end to this charade she'd kept up forever.

"Jaida..." Nicky said quietly, "I need you to step back." Jaida gave her a puzzled look, but took two steps back out of Nicky's personal space. "Further..." Nicky instructed and Jaida began to retreat. When she was back by the foot of her own bed, Nicky nodded.

"What the hell Nicky?" Jaida demanded, expecting a greater degree of sympathy from her friend.

By way of reply, Nicky fished a pill bottle out of her purse and tossed it to Jaida.

"Oh my god, why did you tell me you didn't have any?!" Jaida demanded with confusion and relief.

"I don't," Nicky said with resignation.

Jaida turned the pill bottle over and read the label: _For the suppression of rut in adult female alphas. Take one pill daily as needed_. She had to read it three times before it really sunk in.

"But you're..." Jaida stuttered. "I always..." she was at a loss for words.

"I let you believe what you wanted to believe," Nicky hung her head in shame.

Jaida's rational thought was starting to succumb to the simmering within her, but she made a sincere effort to think back over any times when mention of their respective hormonal dispositions might have come up. She couldn't recall Nicky openly stating one way or another, Jaida had just assumed.

"How come you never told me?" Jaida asked, unable to keep the wounded edge from her voice.

"I..." Nicky began, her voice cracking, "You're an omega. I didn't want you to be scared of me."

"Scared of..." Jaida stopped herself. _Would she have been scared of Nicky? No. Treated her differently? Very likely._ "I could never be scared of you," Jaida said firmly, looking across the room to the teary-eyed blonde who looked nothing like her conception of an alpha.

"Now do you understand why I would risk sleeping in the back of a Camry?" Nicky pleaded.

Jaida's heart tightened in her chest as she met the eyes of the woman across the room. Yes, in a very real way Nicky had deceived her, but the fact that Nicky had felt it was necessary at all was what truly broke Jaida's heart. She let out a shuddering breath, "you are the kindest, gentlest person I know."

Nicky visibly crumpled at the words and Jaida instinctively approached her.

"Don't..." Nicky warned throwing up her hands defensively.

Jaida stopped where she was but didn't retreat. She could see Nicky's pulse in the vein along her neck. If she breathed deeply, she could detect a warm, dark scent that curled into the back of her mind and sent tendrils further down her body. "Are you... right now..." Jaida couldn't quite find the right words.

"Yes," Nicky stated simply, knowing full well what Jaida was asking. Her rut had come in yesterday while they were on the plane. She had woken from a nap to find Jaida's presence next to her nearly unbearable despite only faintly detecting her scent like ripe oranges.

Jaida shook the pill bottle gently in her hand. She knew she shouldn't open this door, but the growing heat in her belly made her bold. "What happens if you don't take this next dose?"

Nicky's eyes shot up and locked with Jaida's. "Do you know what you're asking?" she said in a low voice that tugged at something deep inside of Jaida.

"I do." Jaida stated as clearly as she could through the rising tide. "And I want what I'm asking for."

She watched Nicky take a deep breath, filling herself with the growing scent of her heat. When Nicky opened her eyes again, they burned with a pale fire that made Jaida's knees go weak.

"Take off the robe," Nicky commanded and Jaida's hands flew to the knotted sash immediately. The fabric dragged against her sensitive skin as it slipped to the floor, making Jaida shiver. Nicky's gaze ran hungrily over her body, taking in the swelling of her breasts and the way her thighs tensed against one another. She thought she heard a low growl emanate from deep in Nicky's chest. 

When Jaida thought she couldn't bear to be looked at for one second longer, Nicky closed the distance between them, bringing her body within inches of Jaida's. She placed her hand in the center of Jaida's chest, and Jaida leaned into the searing touch. Nicky pressed her forhead to Jaida's and spoke softly. "I want this too... I want this very, very much." With that she claimed Jaida's lips in a bruising kiss that left no doubt whatsoever.

When they broke apart, Jaida felt absolutely drunk. She let her head fall to the side as Nicky nuzzled into the soft flesh behind her ear, dosing herself on the pheromones that now rolled off of Jaida in a tsunami. There was no question now of the deep rumbling that she could feel in the other woman's body. Nicky pressed up against her, backing Jaida up until her legs bumped against the foot of the bed. Then Nicky was pushing her back on to it. Jaida sprawled backwards, looking up at the blonde woman above her. Nicky pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it to the floor. Jaida's eyes roamed from Nicky's strong shoulders, over her small, proud breasts to the taut planes of her stomach and finally to the strained fabric of her shorts. She had seen Nicky nearly naked before, but this time she was looking with new eyes. And a new heart that said giving herself to this confident, smart, beautiful woman was the best decision she could ever make.

Nicky gazed down at Jaida with the heat of a fire she had kept banked for longer than she could remember. Jaida was hers already in so many other ways that mattered to the heart and mind. Tonight it would finally be in the carnal way that her body yearned for. She was humbled by the absolute depth of her desire. It pulled at her core and settled in her bones. It quickened between her legs, causing a lengthening, a hardening that would allow her to give what Jaida's body so deeply craved.

"I need to know," Nicky asked solemnly, "before this becomes something I cannot stop... are you on birth control?"

"Yes," Jaida answered, and it was the last coherent word Nicky needed to hear.

She surged forward over Jaida, pressing her down to the bed with the full weight of her body. Jaida moaned deeply, the pressure and restraint taking the edge off her growing desperation. It was only momentary relief as she could feel Nicky's hardening length pressing insistently against her abdomen. _My god it was so much larger_ _than she thought._ Nicky claimed Jaida's lips and ground her hips down, making small thrusts against the softness of Jaida's belly. Jaida felt a dam break inside of her and a rush of wetness flood between her legs. Nicky felt it too and pulled back from the kiss to smile knowingly with a burning gleam in her eyes.

"Your body's preparing for me," she breathed. "Softening, opening, slickening. Anything it can to ease the passage of me deep inside you."

Jaida whimpered as she spread her thighs, letting Nicky's hips settle between them. The burning length of her pressed roughly against Jaida through the fabric of her shorts. Jaida bucked up against it, thoroughly soaking the fabric. Nicky hissed as she felt it.

"Need you Nicky," Jaida choked out, "need you inside me... now."

Her words went straight to the rousing beast inside of Nicky. She had to have more.

"Tell me what you really want," she pressed, licking a long slow stripe from Jaida's collar bone to her ear, ghosting over that spot that made her quiver and tasted like heaven.

"I need you to take me," Jaida's voice cracked as Nicky thrust against her. "Stretch me..." Nicky bucked harder. "Fill me..." Nicky pinned her hips down, her thickness rubbing hard against Jaida's clit.

"No," Nicky admonished her. She roughly pushed two fingers into Jaida's pussy making her cry out. Nicky gathered her slick and then brought the fingers to Jaida's open mouth, pressing them inside and stroking her tongue. "Tell me what your body is begging for."

Jaida squeezed her eyes shut, overwhelmed as she tasted herself on Nicky's fingers. When Nicky withdrew them, Jaida looked up into the deep black pupils above her, the animal slowly overcoming the woman. "I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming for your knot," she took a shuddering breath, "and then I want you to fill me so full I can't take any more."

Nicky threw her head back with a keening cry. She sat up and pulled her shorts off, freeing her erection that had been brutally trapped inside. She grasped behind Jaida's knees and pushed them forcefully back, spreading her open. The sight and scent of Jaida's glistening core luring her in to feed on it's sweetness. She licked with a broad flat tongue through Jaida's folds, lapping up and drinking her in, every drop like fuel on the fire that grew within her. Her mind was full only of single words: _possess... claim... mine... Jaida_

Jaida's head tossed back and forth across the pillow. It was too much and absolutely not enough all at once. She could feel her orgasm building but she knew that it would do nothing to touch the ache deep inside. There was only one way to ease it. Still, her body gripped tightly to the three fingers Nicky pressed inside her. The fourth stretched her deliciously and she came hard around them.

"So good baby..." Nicky murmured into the sweat slick flesh of Jaida's thigh. "Open up for me baby... I want to get inside you..."

"Yessss..." Jaida moaned.

Nicky crawled up the writhing length of her body to bring her face close to Jaida's. She looked into her eyes as she licked across Jaida's bottom lip and into her mouth, letting her savor her own body's wanton hunger.

"You're ready," she whispered, "I can taste it."

She locked eyes with Jaida as she reached down and grasped her thick shaft, guiding it to Jaida's enterance. With a curl of her hips she pushed the head inside. Jaida gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

Nicky pulled back out and Jaida whined loudly. "Eyes on mine," Nicky ordered. "I want to watch as I fill you."

Jaida fought every instinct she had as Nicky pushed back in again. The instinct to pull away as the stretch crossed the line into pain. The urge to look away so Nicky wouldn't see it. The urge to scream as Nicky kept pushing relentlessly deeper. She lost the battle on the last one and let out a choked sob as Nicky finally bottomed out. It felt like Nicky ran right through her and was pressing at the back of her throat. Finally fully seated, Nicky held still, letting Jaida work to accommodate her, and to let herself savor the exquisite tightness before Jaida's body surrendered. She kissed delicately across her cheekbones, her lips, her nose, her forehead. Eventually she felt Jaida's breathing deepen. Her self control was on a knife's edge, so when Jaida gave the slightest twitch of her hips, Nicky pulled back and pushed forward. 

Jaida groaned as Nicky hit that spot deep at the back of her. The spot that, were she not on birth control, would be waiting to receive what Nicky would give her. Her body didn't desire it any less for her current inability to get pregnant. The need to have Nicky fill her full, to claim her, to make her fall heavy with child was overwhelming. It drove her to cant her hips upwards into Nicky's pelvis, encouraging her to thrust as Jaida's body opened to her. 

Unable to hold back longer, Nicky drove into her. Each thrust pushed them further up the bed until Jaida had to press a hand against the headboard to keep from hitting it. The other arm she wrapped around her beautiful blonde panther, feeling the muscles of her back work, chasing that deep seated urge to fill Jaida with her child. They were locked in an embrace governed by the unyeilding drive of biology, but she clung to the wisps of the woman she cared deeply about in the softly whispered words of affection that Nicky poured in her ear. They were the stroke, to her heart not just her body, that pushed her right up to the edge.

"I'm gonna come baby," Jaida gasped, digging her nails into Nicky's shoulder. "Give me your knot... please... I need it," she whined.

"Come for me first," Nicky instructed. She was unsure if Jaida had ever been knotted before and she wanted her to be riding a post-orgasmic haze when it happened.

Nicky thrust several times directly against the spot that made Jaida arch up into her and cry. She latched her mouth over the soft, warm, sweet location on Jaida's neck, where someday someone would claim her for their own, and licked sending Jaida screaming over the edge. The growing knot at the base of Nicky's shaft caught and pulled against Jaida's pubic bone with each thrust and Nicky gritted her teeth against the sensation that was nearly pain, nearly pleasure. When she knew it was time she drove deep into Jaida forcing the swelling knot past her entrance. She felt Jaida curl into her, the brutal intrusion cutting through her bliss.

"Oh my god!" Jaida cried out, but Nicky could barely hear. The blood rushing past her ears as she came deep inside of Jaida drowning out everything but the relentless chorus of _Mine! Mine! Mine!_

As Nicky came down, she tried to stay as still as possible. She knew the knot could be painfully large as it served its purpose to keep every last drop of her contribution sealed inside her mate until pregnancy was all but guaranteed. Jaida's body felt relaxed beneath her though, and her breath was no longer hitching each time she inhaled. She carefully lifted her shoulders so she could see Jaida's face. The expression of absolute bliss told her everything she needed to know. Nicky settled back down on top of her, nuzzling her face affectionately against Jaida's. She was answered with a hand gently stroking up and down the length of her back.

"Sorry if I'm heavy," Nicky mumbled into her ear, placing a delicate kiss on the edge.

"S'ok," Jaida replied.

"Does it hurt?" Nicky asked tentatively.

Jaida paused and Nicky's heart clenched. "It's more pressure. It's a lot, but it feels incredible to be so full of you."

Nicky shouldn't have allowed her heart to soar at those words the way that it did... _of you_.

"So, uh... how long..." Jaida prompted.

"Mmm..." Nicky replied, starting to drift off, "sometimes twenty minutes... sometimes an hour."

"An hou..." Jaida dropped her head back on the pillow. "Bitch..."

"You love me..." Nicky purred half asleep.

It was true. She did.


End file.
